


False Calling

by eternalshiva



Series: Dragon Age: Alistair x Warden [6]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Deep Roads, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5586832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalshiva/pseuds/eternalshiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She didn’t know the calling was just a trick, a play on the blood that tempered them into the warriors that fought the Blight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	False Calling

His message never got to her, deep down in the dark roads underground - where the Darkspawn thrive and taint all that they touch. 

She didn’t know the calling was just a trick, a play on the blood that tempered them into the warriors that fought the Blight. It was a weakness they couldn’t foresee, a flaw that nearly wiped them out. 

He’s standing at the stone gate, the dwarves bow their heads to him before they make the call to open them. 

He’s searching for her and he hopes she stopped hearing the calling. 

It didn’t take long, she was only two Thaigs in - he finds her laying on the ground and she’s not moving, she’s not… the darkspawn are nowhere to be found but their decaying bodies surrounding her. He lays down with her - sweat is in his eye (so he tells himself) and wails her name, kissing her cold cheek and lips. 

He’s too late and she has completed her calling, _his proud warrior princess,_ and he whispers in her ear:  _wait for me - I’ll be right there_.


End file.
